sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Law of the Imperium
Upon the ascension of Emperor Willerick, now Lord Emperor Arestenax and the first to be sole ruler of the Imperium, it was decided that the law of the Imperium must be clarified. As such, the Emperor declared that adherence to the One Sith Code was not enough to serve as the sole law of the Imperium. The Emperor issued the following commandments which serve as the foundation of Imperial Law: 1. Maintain 'the Supreme Lord's Order (High Crime - Treason): ''The Sith Imperium is ruled by it's sovereign and Sith'ari; his word is law. The Knights of the Praetorium are the Guardians of the Sovereign, the Imperial Family and the Praetorian Council. 2. 'Honor '''the Sovereign's Philosophy (High Crime - Heresy): ''We are the the followers of the Sith Code and enemies of Jedi Heresy. We are One Sith, in mind, body and force. Passion is our guide, power is our tool, strength is our weapon and victory is our goal. To strike against our own is to strike against ourselves. 3. 'Follow '''the Sovereign's Plan (Misdemeanor - Dereliction of Duty) ''The Imperium's mandate is to expand, perfect and where necessary conquer. '' 4. '''Keep '''the Sovereign's Peace (The high crime Murder, and misdemeanor Disturbing the Peace) ''We embrace diversity and all forms of passion and we oppose indiscriminate slaughter. We serve the Imperium: divisions, politics and intrigue must only exist when in support of the Imperium and its goals. '' 5. '''Protect '''the Imperium's Resources (Misdeamenors of Theft and Tax Evasion) ''The Sovereign is the guardian of the Imperium's treasury and our shared resources. All financial transactions occur only with the Sovereign's authority and all physical transactions of Imperium Property must be with the consent of a member of the High Council. ''Citizens with the means to contribute should contribute as is their duty and the Supreme Lord's command. '' 6. '''Defend '''the Sovereign's Realm (Misdemeanor - Cowardice in the face of the enemy) ''Our worlds and other Imperium Territories are to be defended with our lives. '' 7. '''Respect the Sovereign's Diplomacy (Misdemeanor - Violation of Treaty) The Sovereign may make alliances to expand the Imperium's power and standing. Those Alliances are to be honored. 8. Remember 'the Sovereign's Covenant (No offense described) ''The Sovereign is duty bound to rule to the benefit of the citizens of the Imperium. As citizens serve the Sovereign, he serves the Imperium and must rule with wisdom and justice in mind. 9. 'Obey '''the Sovereign's Law (Consequence prescribed) ''All Citizens are bound by this law, those who stand against this order shall be judged according to the will of the Sovereign. '' '''Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-1 - Trial by Tribunal, Combat and Admissions of Guilt. ' Imperium citizens who are charged with a crime have the right to be presented with their choice of the following options: (a) Admission of Guilt; (b) Trial by Tribunal; and © Trial by combat. When a charge is presented to the Supreme Lord or the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice either will hold a preliminary hearing for the defendant to choose his options and choose '''IPL 1-1 Subsection (a) - Admission of Guilt Should a citizen choose to admit their guilt to a crime and beg for mercy they may (at the discretion of the presiding officer) be granted the lessor punishment required for their level of crime. '' ''For high crimes the lesser punishment is: Demotion and Fine of 10k Credits. For misdemeanors the lesser punishment is: a fine of 1k Credits. The presiding officer may also opt to have the guilty party undergo a trial by combat to fight for the lesser punishment. IPL 1-1 Subsection (b) - Trial by Tribunal. Should a citizen choose to be tried by tribunal the following shall occur: The Sovereign, the Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice or the Supreme Lord's designee shall hold a hearing when enough members are present for the trial. For the purposes of the trial at least five members need to be present (three judges, the prosecution and the defense). The Sovereign, the Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice or the Sovereign's designee shall serve as the impartial chief judge of the tribunal as well as choose the prosecutor. The prosecution will choose one associate judge and the defense will choose the other. The judges if possible should not be partial or connected to the crime. If it is impossible to assign three impartial judges the prosecution and defense can object to replace any of the two associate judge but not the chief judge. Should there be no one available to replace the two associate judges the prosecution or defense can object and request a single judge, the chief judge to preside over the trial. '' '''The Trial will be conducted as follows:' 1. The Prosecution will present it's case and call it's witnesses. The defense may object to facts that are not in evidence, leading questions and/or things that seem procedurally inappropriate. All witnesses called by the prosecution will be first questioned by the prosecutor, then the defendant, and finally the judges. When the prosecution has no more witnesses they will give their final remarks and rest their case. 2. The defendant will present his or her rebuttal and call witnesses. The prosecution may object to facts not in evidence, leading questions and/or things that seem procedurally inappropriate. All witnesses called by the defense will be first questioned by the prosecutor, then the defendant, and finally the judges. When the defense has no more witnesses they will give their final remarks and close their case. '' ''3. When an objection is presented the chief judge will decide whether to sustain the objection or overrule and give his ruling on the matter. Should the associate judges disagree they should side bar with the chief judge who will consider their objection and either restate his ruling or reverse it. 4. When the prosecution and defense rest their case the judges shall leave the chamber to deliberate in private. For high crimes the judges must be unanimous to find the defendant guilty. For misdemeanors two of the three judges is sufficient to find the defendant guilty. The penalties for high crimes may be: death by saber or sarlacc, exile, or demotion AND fine of 10k credits. For misdemeanors the penalties may be: demotion and/or fine of not more than 10k credits and not less than 1k. 5. Should the ruling and sentencing be carried out by a designee of the Supreme Lord, the defense may appeal the ruling to the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice. Subsequently the defense may appeal a ruling of the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice to the Supreme Lord. The Supreme Lord's ruling, however, is always final regardless of whether or not his court is the first trial. IPL 1-1 Subsection © Trial by Combat. Should a citizen choose trial by combat, the presiding officer whether the Supreme Lord, the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice or the Supreme Lord's designee will assign a citizen of sufficient rank and level to try the defendant. That individual should be close to the defendant's level no greater or less than two levels. '' ''A trial by combat is an admission of guilt and is simply an attempt to earn a lesser punishment. The victor of a trial by combat will be granted the lowest punish possible if he or she is the victor in honorable combat. Should the defendant lose he will be given the highest punishment possible persuant to the Supreme Lord's law. '' ''A trial by combat must have a judge present as well as a witness to the proceeding. Upon the completion of the battle, the judge will give either the maximum or minimum punishment depending on the result of the battle. Trials by combat cannot be appealed. '' '''IPL 1-1 Subsection (d) Sovereign's right. ' On all punishments the sovereign reserves the right to suspend, lessen the punishment or pardon the guilty party. '' '''Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-2 - Repeat Offenders - Three Strikes Law' Should a citizen commit and be found guilty of three misdemeanors, upon the consideration of a subsequent misdemeanor, a tribunal may consider treating the offense as a "high crime" and can impose penalties described for "high crimes" in IPL 1-1 (b) para. 7. Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-3 - The Zetera Exile and Treason Law The speaking of the name of "Dhani Zetera" or "Dhanilich" shall be a misdemeanor offense and subject to penalty per the finding and sentencing laws referred to in '(IPL) 1-1(a),(b),© and (d). '' Additionally, Clan Zeron is declared disbanded and any activities in relation to this clan are illegal. Citizens who harbor or give aid and comfort to enemies of the Imperium shall be guilty of treason and be subject to penalty per the finding and sentencing laws referred to in '(IPL) 1-1(a),(b),© and (d). '' Imperium Public Law (IPL) 2-1 - The Territory Act of Arestenax I The Sith Imperium claims sole sovereignty over all six galactic sectors galactic south of Vaiken Station and galactic north of Nar Shadaa. Imperium Public Law (IPL) 3-1 - The Tax Act Per the Fifth Commandment, all citizens must pay taxes and contribute to the treasury of the realm. All operations (pvp and pve, FP, Ops, Dailies, Weeklies) conducted in a group with the Guild shall be taxed at 1/3 of the income from said operation. The One Sith Code There is no peace, there is only passion. Through passion, We gain strength. Through strength, We gain power. Through power, We gain victory. Through victory, Our chains are broken. The Force shall set us free.